Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2265
In 2265, at least three log entries were made on the Captain's log for the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. Entrants * James T. Kirk Entries * }} **; Captain's log, supplemental : "We have completed our survey of Dimorus, our landing parties having managed to avoid further contact with the planet's lone sentient species. Commander Mitchell - who sustained serious injuries protecting his commanding officer from the above mentioned species - has recovered from his wound and returned to duty. We are now proceeding to the Muhlari system to chart the changes that have taken place there since the Federation's last visit more than thirteen years ago." **; Captain's log, supplemental : "Once again, the Enterprise is operational. What's more, I have recovered all the crewmen Commander Mitchell beamed over to the Klingon vessel - including the commander himself - and dispatched the worst injured among them to sickbay. Dr. Piper tells me they will all recover - making crewmen Corbet and Swift the only fatalities of the M'tachtar occupation. My next concern is the half of my crew that was stranded on the prison planet. But before I can retrieve them as well, there's another matter that needs to be taken care of - and that's the fate of the surviving M'tachtar." * **; Captain's log, stardate 1312.4 : The impossible has happened. From directly ahead, we're picking up a recorded distress signal, the call letters of a vessel which has been missing for over two centuries. Did another Earth ship once probe out of the galaxy as we intend to do? What happened to it out there? Is this some warning they've left behind?" **; Captain's log, stardate 1312.9 : "Ship's condition - heading back on impulse power only. Main engines burned out. The ship's space warp ability, gone. Earth bases which were only days away are now years in the distance. Our overriding question now is, what destroyed the Valiant? They lived through the barrier just as we have. What happened to them after that?" **; Captain's log, stardate 1313.1 : "We're now approaching Delta Vega. Course set for a standard orbit. This planet, completely uninhabited, is slightly smaller than Earth. Desolate, but rich in crystal and minerals. Kelso's task - transport down with a repair party, try to regenerate the main engines, save the ship. Our task - transport down a man I've known for fifteen years, and if we're successful, maroon him there." **; Captain's log, stardate 1313.3 : "Note commendations on Lieutenant Kelso and the engineering staff. In orbit above us, the engines of the Enterprise are almost fully regenerated. Balance of the landing party is being transported back up. Mitchell, whatever he's become, keeps changing, growing stronger by the minute." * }} **; Captain's log, Stardate 1313.8 : "Add to official losses Dr. Elizabeth Dehner. Be it noted that she gave her life in performance of her duty. Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell, same notation." Category:Logs Captain's log 2265